The Forgotten
by AngelDarknessa
Summary: the forgotten is about a girl and a boy. to find out more read the story.


forgotten

Once upon a time there was a little girl… no, that's not right. It wasn't just any time and this wasn't just any little girl, this story is about Genevieve. It all happened a long time ago, in a town that no longer exists.

Genevieve was six, an only child of a successful bank owner, and a rich fashionable designer. Genevieve had everything a child could want.

Almost everything. Genevieve had been forgotten by absolutely everyone. Mother and father were always busy with work or shopping. The maids, butlers and the rest of the workers ignored Genevieve and pretended she was not there and went about their work.

No hugs, kisses, books or smiles for Genevieve, not even someone to keep the monsters away and tell her that it would be okay. And there was no one to talk to. Only the lifeless toys on her shelves. But worse of all there was no one to love Genevieve back.

Genevieve was a good little girl, but still no one paid attention to her. Even when Genevieve tried to be a bad little girl, still absolutely no one paid attention to her.

One day Genevieve decided to leave the house, so that she could find a friend. But Genevieve could not leave the house.

Later that night Genevieve sat in front of her window sill and looked out at the night sky. Genevieve thought to herself that the only friend she had was the stars that were sometimes in the night sky.

Genevieve, had listened to other people teach their kids songs, and she began to sing. Genevieve did not know all of the words to twinkle twinkle little star, ba ba black sheep, or any other songs. But she still sang.

But then Genevieve stopped singing and looked at the stars. Genevieve saw a star that looked too shiny and too bright to be a star. Genevieve started to wonder if it was even a star and not an angel. Then Genevieve remembered a little song. She began to sing.

"Star Light Star bright,

The first star I see tonight,

I wish I may, I wish I might,

To have the wish I wish tonight."

Genevieve had never wanted something this badly before, nor had any child wished as strongly and sadly as Genevieve had. And stars hardly ever grant wishes.

"Please, please," Genevieve whispered to the sky. "Can't I have a friend?" she closed her eyes and whispered please, over and over.

Genevieve opened her eyes. Nothing appeared to have happened. Genevieve still felt sad, but now she was more disappointed than ever.

Genevieve got off of the ground looked back at the night sky. Then she turned around.

Genevieve was shocked and frightened at what was in front of her.

Standing in front of her was a pale white boy in a white shirt and pants. He looked about the same age as her, and he was the same size as Genevieve. He also had the same kind of light brown hair as Genevieve.

"Who are you?" Genevieve asked the pale white boy.

"I'm your friend," he answered.

Genevieve felt a little happy that her wish was granted, but Genevieve knew that the boy wasn't normal. He didn't look like anything. He was… he was emotionless.

"So w-what is your name?" Genevieve asked the boy.

"I'm your friend" was all he replied.

Genevieve knew that something was wrong with the boy. But she decided that she would not care about that because he was her first friend, the first person to talk to her. Genevieve doesn't ever remember any one talking to her, or if they ever did talk to her.

"Do you have a name?" Genevieve asked.

He answered the same, and stared vacantly at Genevieve.

"So I guess you don't have a name… we should call you something… how about… Anthony? Do you want that to be your name? Anthony?"

He continued to look blankly at Genevieve, then he finally said, "I'm Anthony, you friend."

"I-I'm Genevieve, Your friend." Genevieve gave him a little smile.

He smiled back. But his eyes still looked empty, and emotionless.

No one had ever smiled at Genevieve, most people just shivered and continued on with what they were doing. And if anyone ever had, Genevieve has no memory of it.

Genevieve was still unsure about Anthony. She tried to pay no attention to it but it continued to bug her. She knew that this was abnormal.

Anthony lived with Genevieve because he came from nowhere, and has nowhere to go. Genevieve and Anthony were fine together, they never got in to fights or did anything bad. Genevieve was getting used to the boy. And Anthony was used to Genevieve

Anthony did whatever Genevieve said to do. And Genevieve taught Anthony how to do things like draw. Anthony smiled more and more but his eyes still looked sad, and empty. Just the same as Genevieve's eyes.

Genevieve was fine with how her life currently was, but she knew that it wasn't normal. Genevieve tried hard not to think about where he came from.

But she kept wondering. Mainly because she knew that he had to come from somewhere. And Genevieve wondered if she had taken him away from his family, or from heaven, because she did wish on that special star.

Genevieve did not want to ask him. But she did want to know.

So she finally asked him.

"Hey, Anthony do you remember where you were before you were here?"

"No, I don't remember. But, I remember one thing, I was sent to live here with you." He answered.

"Who were you sent by?" Genevieve really wanted to know.

"I don't know. But I think I was sent to protect you, until you could come back."

"But where would I go back to? And why would I need to be protected?"

"How should I know? I'm here so you should be fine. Besides those may just be thoughts not memories, it's been you taking care of me this whole time, hasn't it?"

"…yeah…"

"Hay, could you pass me the red crayon?"

"Of course, here you go," Genevieve passed Anthony the red crayon.

Genevieve thought that Anthony really liked the colour red. It was the only colour he would draw with, well red and black.

"Anthony what's you favour colour? Is it red, or is it black?"

"Neither. I don't really have a favourite colour."

Genevieve thought that it was strange. Red and black were the only colours he ever used.

Genevieve and Anthony never changed their clothes. So Anthony was still wearing the white pants and Genevieve was still wearing her dark brown dress.

Weeks passed by and Genevieve was in love with Anthony, or at least what Genevieve thought love was.

One night, when Genevieve and Anthony were colouring upstairs in Genevieve's bed room, they heard cheers and sounds of laughter coming from down stairs in the parlor.

Genevieve was about to say something when Anthony said, "don't even bother. They don't care so don't even let them be a thought in your mind."

Genevieve felt sad. She stared down at the ground. Anthony patted her back and said not to mind them.

"Don't worry," Anthony said, "they won't bother us, they don't even bother to talk to us."

"Yes…" was all that Genevieve could manage to say.

All of a sudden someone ran up the stairs. They turned the corner and Genevieve thought that they would run right past her room.

She was wrong.

Genevieve's door was slammed open. Genevieve and Anthony looked straight up at the person that opened it. It was one of the maids that always hid and throughout their drawings.

Genevieve was shocked, Anthony was also shocked, but he leaned in closer to Genevieve.

The maid said, "oh Genevieve, isn't it such wonderful news? Your parents are having a baby! That means you'll be a big sister! Isn't it wonderful?"

The maid was not looking at Genevieve but at the picture of her on the wall. With that she closed the door and ran back down the stairs, to where the party was going on.

"No." was all that Genevieve said.

"No, how dare that terrible demonic family of yours cast you away and do such a thing," Anthony Said.

"No, why would they want another kid when they ignore the one they have?" Genevieve was getting angry.

"If it wasn't for them then you wouldn't be like this." Anthony was getting very angry.

"What will happen to the younger sibling of mine? What will happen to what's left of me?" Genevieve asked. "I don't want a sibling."

"Hey, Genevieve, I'll be back in a few minutes, stay in this spot and don't move a muscle. No matter what you hear or see don't move. I'll be back I promise." Anthony's voice was filled with rage and furry.

Anthony left through the window. Genevieve was mad, upset and frustrated.

"Why," Genevieve said, "why, why?"

Crash Bang SNAP

"What was that?" Genevieve asked.

Genevieve could hear sounds, she turned around and looked out her window. She could see a very bright and vibrant light, like fire. Slowly she remembered that Anthony had jumped out side through the window. Her window was on the third floor.

Genevieve hoped that Anthony was all right.

Genevieve could hear sounds coming from outside, she could also hear screams coming from downstairs in the parlor.

What Genevieve couldn't see from where she was siting was that her town was being destroyed by a demon.

The only reason Genevieve stayed where she was, was because Anthony asked her to. If it weren't for that, she would be gone by now.

Genevieve's mind slowly started to work. She could tell that the town was being destroyed. She could hear screams and cries from outside. She could here shouts coming from down stairs.

Hours later, the town that Genevieve once lived in, no longer existed. The thing that had destroyed it was Anthony.

Where Anthony and Genevieve went aren't known. But Anthony took her to where ever they came from.

They most likely lived together. Genevieve was most likely happy and Anthony was defiantly happy.

The last that was seen of Genevieve the ghost and the unknown demon Anthony, was Anthony carrying Genevieve out of the burning town, and far far away into the darkness.

THE END


End file.
